¡Hey, ese es mi chicle!
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¿Que no les han dicho que beber sin medida es una mala idea? Pues, Honoka pago una satisfactoria cuenta al hacerlo... tal vez no sea tan malo como dicen.


_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **Capitulo único.**_

 _ **Historia basada en hechos reales, favor de reírse a placer.**_

En la vida existen personas que hacen puras idioteces cuando se emborrachan, aunque también existen las personas milenarias que son súper filosofas en ese estado.

Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de esas maravillosas excepciones, estamos aquí para ver una de las mayores idioteces que se pueden hacer en unas borracheras.

Acompáñenme a ver la triste historia de Kousaka Honoka, una chica que en estado de ebriedad hizo la cosa más tonta pero a la vez más maravillosa de toda su vida.

En una linda y extraña noche, donde el camino era alumbrado por las luces de la ciudad, dos grandes compañeras en travesuras iban caminando como si no existiera problema alguno en sus vidas. Esas dos jóvenes eran Kousaka Honoka y Hoshizora Rin, dos pelinaranjas de apenas 19 años, conocidas como el dúo dinámico. Si había algun problema, siempre se les atribuía a ellas la culpa. Un desastre en la universidad, sus calificaciones eran terribles, aunque el lado positivo es que si pasaban de panzazo.

Aquellas dos jovencitas de melena anaranjada caminaban por las calles de Akibara con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros pues ese día habían sido invitadas a una gran fiesta que se haría en un famoso club de la ciudad. Cortesía de la amable Minami Kotori que organizaba la fiesta junto a su mejor amiga Koizumi Hanayo.

-¿No estás emocionada, nya? –pregunto la joven con rasgos gatunos a su amiga. Rin llevaba puestos sus fieles pantalones marrones y para cubrirse del frio una chamarra blanca, sus botines negros nunca le fallaban cuando era necesario cubrirse del frio.

-Claro que lo estoy, Rin-chan –comento la pelinaranja casi castaña con una enorme sonrisa. Ella portaba shorts negros, medias que la cubrían del frio, botas negras que le llegaban por arriba de la rodilla, una chamarra azul marino para cubrirla del frio- no puedo creer que Kotori-chan nos invitara.

-Es que la traes muerta nya –hablo Hoshizora con una picara sonrisa a la que su acompañante únicamente sonrió enternecida- no me puedes decir que no te gusta. He visto como se te cae la baba cuando la vez.

-No te digo que no, Kotori-chan es un ángel entre demonios –dijo ensoñada con la vista en el cielo- es como si los dioses nos hubieran mandado a la persona más dulce del mundo.

-¿Entonces porque no sales con ella de una vez? –la chica gato comenzó a golpear amistosamente el brazo de su amiga con el suyo- solo tienes que pedírselo y ella será tu novia.

-No es tan fácil, joven Padawan –la alta soltó una leve risa y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la frente- Si le voy a pedir a Kotori-chan que sea mi novia tiene que ser en un lugar especial, no en una fiesta que ella está organizando.

-Que aburrida eres, Honoka-chan~ -la baja bufo y negó graciosamente la cabeza- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Llevamos como quince minutos caminando.

Con una divertida sonrisa la Kousaka señalo el club donde tenía lugar la fiesta-Ya llegamos pequeña gatita.

-¡Entonces vamos nya! –entusiasmada tomo la mano de la alta y la jalo hasta el lugar.

Como siempre les pasaba al dúo dinámico, en su extraño entusiasmo no se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban decir sus nombres para entrar al club, pero como estaban tan emocionadas no supieron ni que decirle al fornido guardia que vestía un traje negro.

-Parece que a alguien le dieron esteroides de niño en vez de danoninos nya… -murmuro Rin a su acompañante que también parecía un poco acomplejada por el hombre que las veía con cara de matarlas.

-Ni que lo digas Rin-chan, a este le dieron de comer toro…-murmuro de vuelta.

¿Pero que harían para salir del problema? Pues bendita sea el ángel que Honoka tanto admiraba, Minami Kotori hacia aparición en la escena para salvarles el trasero a esas dos tontas.

-Tranquilo Francis, vienen conmigo –hablo calmadamente aquella peligris que portaba un hermoso vestido cian y accesorios a juego.

-Entendido, señorita Minami –el fortachón asintió y se movió de la entrada- pueden entrar, pero solo porque la señorita Minami se encuentra aquí.

Las dos pelinaranjas, agradecidas con su ángel de la guardia entraron al glamoroso lugar, muy llamativo, luces por todas partes, sillones aterciopelados, pisos de madera, el bar completamente iluminado como si fuera algun tipo de trofeo llegar a él.

Las recién llegadas depositaron sus chamarras en un closet y siguieron admirando el lugar.

-Kotori-chan, eres un sol, gracias -agradeció la ojiazul con una gran sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojiambar.

-E-encantada de ayudar -pronuncio la peligris con pena- haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Lo mismo digo, Kotori-chan~

-Nya, dejen de estar de melosas -la baja negó graciosamente con la cabeza- ¿donde está Kayochin?

-Y dicen que yo soy la melosa -la pelinaranja puso los ojos en blanco y señalo al objetivo de la chica gato- la vi cuando entramos, ve por ella tigre.

-¡Kayochin! -como buena entusiasta, salió corriendo por su pequeña amiga.

-Si que Rin-chan es una adicta a Kayo-chan -Honoka río y vio a su bella acompañante- No te he agradecido, muchas gracias por invitarnos Kotori-chan -pronuncio con ese tono de voz que volvía loca a la peligris.

La ojiambar tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para salir de su trance- No tienes porque agradecer, Honoka-chan, siempre es un placer tenerte aquí -ahora volvía a ser la misma Minami se siempre. Tomo el brazo de su acompañante y se dispuso a caminar ella por el club- ¿Qué te parece el lugar?

-Me parece muy bonito, nunca había venido a este tipo de lugares –la mirada de la ojiazul se remontaba a su acompañante y después al lugar- es bastante lindo, pero no como la compañía que tengo en estos momentos.

-Honoka-chan, me sonrojas –la peligris rio un tanto nerviosa- -¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Si, pero yo voy por el -la pelinaranja tomo la mano derecha de su acompañante y beso su dorso- te traeré el Cosmopolitan que tanto te gusta, ¿si?

-E-eh si, gracias.

Con esa galante, la joven Kousaka se encamino hasta la barra donde se sentó y amablemente le pidió al bartender su trago y el de su peligris amiga casi novia.

En lo que el bartender le servía su bebida, la joven Kousaka divagó en el fantástico club.

-No escatiman en gastos aquí -siguió viendo el lugar, hasta que sus ojos quedaron atrapados oír dos orbes amatistas que a lo lejos veían el lugar con aburrimiento-Woah...que chica...

Esa aura rebelde con esa fachada de princesa. Su cabello rojo hacia un juego perfecto con su blanca piel, esos pantalones ajustados y chaqueta de cuero. Solo los Dioses saben lo que Kousaka Honoka estaba pensando en ese momento. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban con cada pestañeo de aquella dama. Su corazón dio brinco al momento en el que ella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la barra. Su caminar delataba que era una persona segura de si misma, sensual, sin miedo al cambio o a alguien.

-¿Está ocupado? -pronunció aquella bella dama al señalar un asiento al lado de la pelinaranja.

-Eh...no, claro que no, no, no, siéntese por favor -hablo apresuradamente, en ese momento no sabía ni como actuar. Siempre era una distraída total, pero no a tal punto de no saber que decir.

-Gracias -con gracia la joven pelirroja se sentó a su lado y le hizo una seña al bartender- vino en las rocas, por favor –al momento de pedirlo, el joven asintió y se dedico a elaborar su orden.

Y pensaba que su corazón no podía latir más rápido, no podía sentirse tranquila con aquella atractiva chica al lado de ella. Así que por mero instinto se atraganto con su propia bebida para calmar su intranquilo corazón.

Pero como casi siempre, a Kousaka Honoka las cosas no siempre le salen bien, así que por tomarse tan rápido esa bebida termino tosiendo como loca.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto la pelirroja al ver como la Kousaka terminaba de toser.

-E-eh, si, si –pronuncio muy apenas.

-Eso te pasa por tomar tan rápido, ten más cuidado, ¿si? –Con cierta gentileza, la pelirroja le ofreció su pañuelo y con su bebida en mano se levanto del banco- Espero verte pronto.

Y así la dejo como idiota sonrojada en la barra. Honoka le había perdido el rastro, pero aun podía sentir ese esplendido aroma de la joven.

-Lastima que no le pregunte su nombre…-suspiro decepcionada de su propia capacidad de hablar.

-Honoka-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? –el angelito de la aludida había llegado con el corazón en la mano. La había visto como estaba tosiendo desesperadamente, mas no alcanzo a ver la razón de dicho acontecimiento.

-E-estoy bien, Kotori-chan –pronuncio con una media sonrisa. La joven que veía sus ojos era casi su adoración, pero aquella pelirroja la habia hecho estremecerse con uno de sus pestañeos.

-¿Quieres irte a casa? ¿Segura que no estás enferma? Conozco a alguien que estudia medicina, ¿quieres que la traiga? –el bombardeo de la ojiambar no paraba, pero la ojiazul únicamente le sonrió enternecida por sus actos.

-No es nada, ya estoy mejor, ¿ves? –Se levanto del banco y dio una vuelta completa- se me debió de haber metido algo de polvo en la boca.

-No sé porque no te creo…-la peligris negó levemente y tomo el brazo de su acompañante- si te pasa algo más me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

-Claro querida Kotori-chan –la pelinaranja asintió energéticamente y tomo el Cosmopolitan que esperaba a su dueña- tu bebida Kotori-chan –con esa carismática sonrisa derrite corazones le extendió la bebida a su acompañante.

-Muy amable, gracias –sonrojada tomo la bebida y jalo un poco a la Kousaka para comenzó a caminar- ven, quiero presentarse a unas personas.

-Sera un placer, Kotori-chan~

La noche hubiera pasado de lo más normal, conociendo personas, platicando, Honoka haciendo reír a su angelito y Rin con su amor Hanayo, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero como dije, "hubiera pasado", la noche fue todo menos normal. Resulto que Kotori conocía desde su más tierna infancia a la pelirroja que había cautivado a la Kousaka. Hablarle se había vuelto un desafío para ella, incluso su amiga en desastres lo había notado y la intentaba ayudar en lo que podía, pero era imposible cuando la pelinaranja se ponía tan nerviosa que terminaba besando el piso o chocando contra las paredes.

Así que ideo una manera poco ortodoxa de salir del problema. Cada vez que viera a la chica y sintiera ganas de desmoronarse se tomaría un trago de tequila. Por más que Rin intento persuadirlo de que era una estupidez, Honoka testarudamente continuo con su plan.

Y como es de esperarse, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Kousaka Honoka se había puesto sumamente borracha.

Los efectos del alcohol hicieron estragos con sus sentidos, pues aparentemente solo ella podía ver como la pelirroja le coqueteaba cuando los demás se volteaban. Aunque dichas acciones provocaban que continuara bebiendo y bebiendo hasta más no poder.

-Honoka-chan, te dije que tomar tanto era malo para ti –la regaño la chica gato que poco a poco la fue subiendo a la caminioneta de la peligris que amablemente se ofreció a llevarlas a su departamento.

-Callase~ pequeña nekita –burlonamente le acaricio la cabeza a la pelinaranja que comenzó a ronronear.

-Nya~

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos? –inquirió la pelirroja fulmina corazón de Honoka. La joven también recibiría el favor de ser llevaba a su apartamento por la peligris.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola! –la pelinaranja dejo de acariciarle la cabeza a su amiga en aventuras y sacudió la mano varias veces- ¿Maki-chan? ¡Si, Maki-chan!

-Lamento si actúa raro, bueno, más de lo normal –hablo Rin con una leve mueca- ella no suele tomar tanto, no sé que le pasa hoy –claramente mentía, pues sabía perfectamente la razón del estado de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, debió tener un mal día o algo así –sin darle mucha importancia, la pelirroja saco de su chamarra un chicle, le quito el envoltorio y se metió el dulce a la boca.

-¡Hey~! ¡Yo quiero chicle! –vocifero la borracha Kousaka Honoka.

-Honoka-chan no seas…

-¡Rin-chan! ¿Me puedes ayudar en unas cosas? –aquella era la voz de Kotori que estaba en las puertas del establecimiento.

-¡Voy! –Contesto de vuelta- por favor, que Honoka-chan no haga una tontería –ante las palabras de la chica gato la pelirroja asintió- vuelvo rápido- con eso dicho se retiro de la camioneta y fue a ayudar a la peligris.

-¡Maki-chan~! Dame un chicle.

-Lo lamento, no tengo otro –le contesto con fingida seriedad, pues en el fondo le divertida verla así- ¿ves? –le saco la lengua enseñando así el chicle que tenía en la boca.

-¡Ese chicle será mío!

Al menos aviso, nadie puede decir lo contrario. Kousaka Honoka en estado de ebriedad estaba besando a Nishikino Maki, una estudiante de medicina que apenas si conocía. ¿Pero que importa? Ella quería ese chicle y si era necesario besarla para tenerlo, entonces Kousaka Honoka la besaría hasta obtener su precioso chicle.

Lo más curioso del asunto es que a lo mejor Maki estaba también un poco borracha correspondió el beso de la pelinaranja con mucho gusto. La pelirroja la tomaba de la cintura y la ojiazul la tomaba del cuello, era un apasionado beso en el que se peleaban por el chicle. ¿Sera que las dos se habían vuelto locas? Bueno, Honoka estaba borracha, ¿pero y Maki? ¿Ella que tenia de raro esa noche?

Cuando el aire les fue escaso se tuvieron que separar. Maki sonreía sonrojada pero no estaba disgustada, y Honoka sonreirá victoriosa pues había obtenido el su premio.

-Te dije que el chicle seria mío~ -al igual que la pelirroja hace unos minutos, saco su lengua y le enseño su triunfo.

-Algun día tendrás que devolvérmelo –pronuncio la Nishikino divertida.

-Te doy esto mientras –tambaleándose en su asiento le dio el pañuelo que hace poco le había prestado- es momento de…

-¿Honoka?

Y si señores, Kousaka Honoka se había quedado dormida, por muy extraño que parezca y según cuenta Rin, el alcohol en Honoka hace que se duerma como una bebe.

Así que el camino a casa paso entre las miradas de Kotori a Honoka dormida, cumpliendo así una de sus fantasias. Rin se la mantuvo todo el santo camino en el celular para mandarle mensajes a su amada Kayochin. Y Maki pues, ella no dejo de sonreír divertida al ver a la pelinaranja dormida.

Y así es como…esperen un momento, ¡esto no se puede acabar así! ¿Dónde está lo triste en esto? Pues yo se los contare.

A la mañana siguiente y como era de esperarse, la Kousaka se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza a causa de todo lo que tomo ayer. Así que como método para aliviar su dolor decidió bajar para prepararse una taza de café, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Minami Kotori y a Nishikino Maki platicando en la mesa de su apartamento.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está Rin-chan? –pregunto confundida y aturdida por el dolor que aun sentía en la cabeza.

-Honoka-chan, buenos días –la peligris se levanto de la mesa y al acercarse a su amor platónico le tomo la mano con cariño- me tenias preocupada, así que vine desde temprano para saber si estabas bien.

-Eres muy amable, Kotori-chan –le sonrió con ternura y vio a la pelirroja- ¿Maki-chan?

-Es mi nombre, no lo desgastes –al igual que la peligris, ella también se levanto de la mesa- vine a ver como estabas y acompañar a Umi a su cita de estudios con Rin.

-¿A Umi? ¿La que toma ciencias sociales con Rin-chan? –inquirió confundida. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en la visita de la pelirroja?

-Esa misma, ella es mi…

Antes de que la Nishikino terminara, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a una hiperactiva pelinaranja y a una peliazul completamente calmada.

-¡Ya llegue, nya! –grito la chica gato al momento de entrar.

-Con permiso –hablo la peliazul con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Rin-chan, no hagas ruido, a Honoka-chan le duele la cabeza –la ojiambar regaño a la recién llegada.

-Pues eso le pasa por borracha~ ¿o no, Honoka-chan?

-Ya pues –adolorida acaricio su cabeza- que si me duele.

-Tardaste en llegar, Umi –hablo la pelirroja a la peliazul de cabellera larga que recién llegaba de la tienda.

-Lo lamento Maki, había mucha gente y Rin no se decidía por que comprar –con una sonrisa culpable levanto las bolsas blancas que estaba cargando.

-Mas bien eres tú la que no se decidía en que comer –la Nishikino rio levemente y le sonrió tiernamente- ¿Qué hare contigo?

-¿Amarme? –inquirió con una divertida sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo hago desde que te conocí –con eso dicho, bajo un poco la cara para besar los labios de aquella chica que con gusto correspondió el tacto.

-¿No me digan que ellas…? –la pelinaranja tenía los ojos como platos al ver esa escena.

-Si, son pareja desde hace tres años, ¿no son lindas? –la sonrisa ensoñada de Kotori esa visible a kilómetros de distancia.

-Ahora si me duele la cabeza…

Desde ese día, Kousaka Honoka había aprendido una lección importante. No te pongas borracha en un bar por una chica y ni tampoco la beses para robarle un chicle ¿importante no? Pero al menos Honoka se llevo dos regalos sumamente importantes, aquel chiche que tanto quería, y el sabor de esos labios junto con la satisfacción de que la pelirroja la había besado como si no hubiera mañana.

 _ **¿Qué tal les pareció? A mí en lo personal me pareció muy gracioso cuando me contaron esto. No lo podía creer, pero veía a mi amiga tan afligida cuando me lo conto que no pude más que pedirle permiso para escribir algo así xD.**_

 _ **¿Qué clase de amigas tengo que les pasa este tipo de cosas?**_

 _ **No hay continuación porque prefiero que se quede así, con un mensaje inútil de vida. Bueno, al menos que ya les haya pasado…entonces si es un mensaje útil de vida.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
